


Why Perci Shouldn't Drink and Pine

by spiralicious



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: tavern_tales, Drunken Shenanigans, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The copious amount of booze coursing through Percival's system wasn't exactly the only reason for last night's error in judgment, but it was what finally prompted him to take action.





	

The copious amount of booze coursing through Percival's system wasn't exactly the only reason for last night's error in judgment, but it was what finally prompted him to take action. His great affection for Gwaine was hardly a secret. All had seen the way the large man gravitated towards him. It was possible Gwaine didn't notice. He generally had other things to occupy his mind, like the girls that gravitated towards him and food. No one had known where Percival had run off to in the middle of the night. The last anyone had seen of him, was him yelling loud indecipherable praises and pointing at Gwaine in the middle of the tavern before he made his grand exit. 

The next morning found Percival tucked into his bed, hungover with an aching backside. After many failed attempts at sitting, he finally mustered up the courage to actually ask someone to look and see what had happened to his ass. It somewhat surprisingly took several attempts to find someone actually willing to do so. Sheepishly, Percival dropped his breeches and great laughter ensued. Arthur, walking in on the commotion was the one to actually read what had been tattooed upon Percival's right butt cheek aloud, “Property of Sir Gwaine.” Upon hearing this, Gwaine marched his way forward to examine said backside. After several moments of consideration, he proclaimed, “I don't remember buying it, but I think I will be keeping it.” He then gave the other butt cheek a good slap and walked away. 

Percival was not entirely sure if he was supposed to be embarrassed or delighted, but he did take it as a sign that perhaps he could possibly get laid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!


End file.
